Along Came Scorpius
by wannabewriter13
Summary: I am dating the epitome of perfection,Sean Wood.He's nice,good looking,and well,my parents adore him.He plays quidditch too,and we're happy together.No,seriously we are.Don't listen to a thing Scorpius says!No matter how good looking or witty he may seem.
1. Chapter 1

Sigh. Another ministry ball fills me with intense boredom. I casually glance around the ballroom to find couples happily dancing. I see my brother, James, dancing with a pretty brunette, and I see my other brother, Albus, enviously staring at him while sulking in the corner with Rose. I also see my parents dancing very closely and looking very much in love. Gag me. Please. Maybe then, I could claim ill and ditch this horrendous affair.

You want to know what really makes me sick? Against my will, my family dragged me here saying that I would have a great time. Then they ditched me even my parents. You know you're really pathetic if your own parents ditch you. Normally, this would be a great thing, but I don't know anyone here.

I hate ministry balls. We go to them once a week, and every time, I have to attend. You dress up in formal dress and prance around with the snobbiest people alive. Trust me, I know.

"Hey Lils, up for some fun?" Scorpius Malfoy's voice brought me out of my reverie.

My eyebrow arched and I inquired, "What kind of fun?"

He smirked, tucked my hair behind my ear, and replied, "You know, the kind where you're on your back moaning my name in pleasure."

My jaw dropped, but I quickly recovered, smirked, and said, "In your dreams."

He grinned and claimed, "Hmm…you are, every night."

For some awful reason, Scorpius loves to flirt with me. I don't really know why. Well, he probably just wants to piss off my brothers and my boyfriend. I know I shouldn't even be talking to him, but my brothers are busy fighting over a girl and my boyfriend the famous Sean Wood couldn't come to this wretched ball.

Then he said, "Come on, follow me."

"Where? Why?" I questioned.

"Because your in need of a knight in shining armor to save you from this awful party," he answered.

He grabbed my hand and led me away while I stated, "Never pictured you as a knight in shining armor. I always pictured you as the prince of darkness or maybe even Satan."

"As long as you'll be my princess, I'll be anything you want," he replied smoothly.

I smiled. I couldn't help it. Scorpius had a way of charming me.

He spoke up, "C'mon Lily, can't you walk any faster?"

I followed him as he grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and went outside. We sat on a bench, and I looked at the stars trying to avoid Scorpius' stare.

He opened up the bottle and asked-his voice tinged with jealousy and spite, "So where's the boyfriend tonight?"

I simply raised an eyebrow and teased, "Jealous much?"

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed, "he gets to fuck your hot ass whenever he wants!"

"We don't fuck," I stated simply.

"Oh what? You make love?" he questioned with a sarcastic tone.

I simply shook my head, and I could feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

His eyes widened, and he stuttered, "You've never-"

I cut him off and stuttered out, "Yeah. I mean no. I mean I've never done it, ok? I'm a virgin."

He full out smiled at me as if pleased that boyfriend hadn't deflowered me. Not that he hadn't tried or anything because he had. A lot especially more recently, and we had done stuff. I wasn't a naïve, innocent child anymore, but I didn't want to ruin Scorpius' happy moment by informing him of this fact.

"And with that confession out of the way, I think I deserve a drink," I said still slightly embarrassed.

Scorpius nodded silently agreeing with me and wordlessly handed me the bottle of firewhiskey.

After a couple minutes of silence, Scorpius broke it by suggesting we play 'I never'.

He started the game out with the obvious, "I've never kissed a guy."

I laughed, took a swig, and teasingly asked, "Really?"

He simply scowled saying that he would go until he said something that I've never done. In other words, there was a good chance that I would end up drunk, but as long as I was having fun, I didn't really care.

"I've never dated a Gryffindor."

I gulped down the firewhiskey.

"I've never not had sex."

I flipped him off and gulped more firewhiskey.

"I've never been in love with a Gryffindor," he threw out hesitantly.

This time I didn't take a drink because I didn't love Sean. Sure, he was the perfect boyfriend meaning my family adored him, he took me out all the time, and he bought me roses and brought me soup when I was sick, but I just don't know. The only thing I know is that I don't love him, but it's probably too soon for love anyway.

I handed the bottle back to him signaling that it was my turn to start the questioning.


	2. Chapter 2

As luck would have it that questioning never got to start. Cue the entrance of one angry parent here.

The great Harry Potter has faced many tragic occurrences, yet the sight of me drinking with Scorpius Malfoy seemed to really make him snap. In fact, he looks like he's about to explode, and Scorpius is looking for means of escape. True Slytherin through and through that boy is.

"Lily Luna Potter, you do realize you are underage right making this whole ordeal illegal and drinking with him no less? Seriously, Lily use your head! If anyone else caught you two, this whole scandal would be in the newspaper. Is that what you want?" my father disappointedly exclaimed.

"With all due respect Mr. Potter, Lily wasn't drinking, and if you had looked a little closer you would have seen how the offending beverage is believe it or not in my hands. You know what they say when you assume things? Oh and Mr. Potter, no need to worry, I am of age making this whole, how did you say it, ordeal perfectly legal," Scorpius drawled with ease and too much confidence.

He proceeded to make his exit, but not before turning around, winking, and saying, "I'll be seeing you soon, Lils."

That my friends is Scorpius Malfoy defender of honor and charmer extraordinaire, and if I were in different company, I'd have started the swooning. No, I take that back, for I would never swoon over the actions of him ever. After all, I have Sean.

"Lily, let's go, and don't think you're off the hook. We'll talk more when we get home," my father said effectively bursting my bubble.

He went back inside probably in hopes of finding my mother in order to inform her of this incident. I follow him and sit back down at a table. My fun has now vanished.

Once again I examine the area, and this time I spy my parents having a rather intense looking discussion. I also see James sulking in the corner with Rose, and Albus dancing extremely close to the same pretty brunette that James was with earlier. I'd bet a hundred galleons on that whole situation ending in destruction.

Anyways, my eyes seem drawn to a rather tall specimen across the ballroom. His pale blonde hair, height, and chiseled features make him very difficult not to look at. Scorpius is just attractive, and I can admit that…just not to his face. I don't understand why he gives me the time of day, especially considering our age difference. He's a seventh year, and I'm a fifth year. Why would he talk to me when he has all of the seventh year girls and some boys fawning over him? After all, he's the Slytherin sex god, and me, well, I'm probably the only innocent Slytherin left.

He's dangerous, and well, Sean isn't. I haven't really seen Sean in awhile though. Before I could even start thinking about all the great things about Sean, a certain pair of gray eyes look directly at me. He raises his eyebrow, and I instantly know that he's caught me staring.

He smirks, walks up to me, holds out his hand, and says in his alluring voice, "Dance with me."

It's just like Scorpius to not even bother asking; he simply demands. Before I can argue, he grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I seem to have no control over my feet, and my hands automatically go around his neck. His hands go around my waist, and we start to sway to an old slow song.

"So, do I get a thank you?" he questions with a little grin on his face.

He continues, "I mean I bravely stood up to daddy dearest to rescue you. I think I deserve a prize."

I roll my eyes and reply, "Consider being in my presence right now your prize."

He moves his lips close to my ear and whispers, "Now, that my dearest Lily is a wonderful prize, but you know, I think I deserve more."

His hands travel lower moving extremely close to my ass leaving me feeling slightly uncomfortable. I'll hide it though; two can play this game.

I lean in closer to him and allow my fingers to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Oh and what might that be?" I whisper, my face excruciatingly close to his.

He pushes me closer to him, his body envelopes mine, and he whispers, his lips touching my ear ever so slightly, "You know exactly what I want."

Now how on earth do I reply to that? I mean he can't possibly want me. He just loves to play this wretched game, and he's so infuriating and confusing that way.

My eyebrow furrows, and he knows I have no response.

He smirks and whispers, "Don't worry I'll get it soon enough. I always get what I want."

Yep and that my friends is how he leaves me, and if anyone has an idea on what the hell Scorpius Malfoy is playing at, then please inform me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lily, will you please stay away from that wretched Malfoy boy? I've heard nothing but terrible things about him, and you heard the way he talked to me. The Malfoys really aren't the people you should associate with," my dad ranted on and on.

My brothers snickered as they listened to Dad lecture me. I tried to sneak off to my room, but Dad's voice stopped me.

"Oh and Lily, remember you are underage, and drinking is prohibited."

"I wasn't drinking," I frustratingly yelled.

James looked at Dad and smiled brightly exclaiming, "Wow, Dad, snakes truly are great liars. Just look at Lily. Looks like Malfoy has really rubbed off on her."

"James enough with your Gryffindor holier than thou bullshit; this conversation obviously doesn't concern us," Albus came to my defense.

Mom finally spoke up, "Why don't you all just head to bed? It's been a long day."

With that said, we went upstairs and into our rooms with the exception of Albus who followed me to my room.

"Thanks Al for defending me," I spoke but Al cut me off.

"We Slytherins must stick together, but don't get me wrong. I don't approve of your weirdo friendship with Malfoy. He's bad news; always has been and always will be. I don't like the way he looks at you, or always hangs around you. In fact, I think it would be best if you didn't hang around him at all."

"Al, you aren't Dad, and you don't even know Scorpius," I angrily said.

Al simply stated, "Neither do you."

He walked away leaving me to think about this whole mess I came home to. I know everyone's right, but I don't see the big deal in being friends with him. I'm obviously not going to date him or anything. He's not my type; Sean is.

Weeks passed by uneventfully, and the whole ministry ball affair seemed forgotten. September first rolled around, and I found myself at platform nine and three quarters.

"Lily!" I heard a familiar voice yell my name.

Before I knew it, Sean had his arms wrapped around me. He lifted me up and twirled me around.

"I've missed you so much, Lily. C'mon let's go find a compartment together," he said cheerfully.

I let him lead me to a compartment and soon his lips found mine. I felt him smile as he kissed me, and his hands entwined around my waist as we lay back on the seat. However, before his tongue could duel mine, the compartment door opens.

Sean glares as Scorpius enters our compartment like it's no big deal. He doesn't even seem embarrassed about interrupting our reunion. He stares at me, and my heart beats faster as his gray gaze meets mine.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Sean angrily spits out.

"In general?" Scorpius questions his eyes mischievously twinkling and his smirk firmly in place.

After throwing me a wink, he continues, "Well, I want Lily. Would you like me to be more specific?"

He didn't give anyone a chance to speak, and he answered his own question, "Imagine her under me, writhing, and moaning my name."

He didn't get a chance to continue, for Sean lunged at him. Scorpius laughed and easily pushed him away.

Scorpius was quite a bit bigger than Sean, and their looks contrasted in every way. Sean stood at 5'9, had brown hair, and deep brown eyes. He was a mere fifth year like me and was easily the cutest boy in Gryffindor. However, Scorpius stood at 6'1 and had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. He would be graduating this year and was easily the hottest man in the whole school.

As if he could read my thoughts, Scorpius looked right at me and grinned.

He stood up acting as if my boyfriend didn't just attack him and said, "Well, I just came by to say hi to Lils, for I haven't seen her since the last ministry ball a few weeks ago. So, hi, Lils. I'll see you tonight."

With that said, he left me with one very pissed off boyfriend.

"What was all that about?" Sean demanded.

"Hell if I know. Scorpius just likes to wreak havoc everywhere he goes. He probably doesn't mean any of it," I tried to explain.

"Since when do you call him Scorpius? What happened at the ministry ball?" he harshly questioned.

"Nothing! I swear. A lot of people go to those things," I replied trying to soothe him.

"What's going to happen tonight?" he asked a little calmer.

I took a deep breath and explained, "He was probably referring to the fact that we both live in the Slytherin common room. Now please stop overreacting."

"Lily, he wants you; hell, he even admitted it," he angrily yelled.

"He didn't mean it! He was just trying to get a rise out of you!" I fought back.

"I saw the way he looked at you," he declared and walked out of the compartment.

I sighed and decided to leave in search of the trolley; I definitely deserved some chocolate. However, someone tall and blonde blocked my exit.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Wow guys, I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate them, and they honestly keep me writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

"Honestly, Scor, was that really necessary?" I angrily questioned.

He smirked and said, "Wow, you're calling me 'Scor' now? You must really want me."

"Yes, me shortening your godforsaken name must mean that I desperately want you," I sarcastically replied.

He stepped closer to me and whispered, "I know it does, Lil."

His face was far too close to mine, but I couldn't move away as if I were in a trance. And oh dear gods, I really wanted to kiss him. Wait, no. I didn't just think that. It's hormones and meaningless. Oh, poop.

Then he backs up and acts as if nothing happened. Oh wait, nothing did happen. He sits down, and I sit across from him.

"So what exactly is it that you see in Wood?" he questioned with a raise of his eyebrows.

I didn't really know how to respond. Surely, he doesn't want me to list Sean's good qualities.

He spoke up again, "There must be something good about him. Why else would you let him jam his tongue down your throat?"

I glared at him and said, "He's got nice eyes."

"They're brown, the color of shit," he interrupted.

I was shocked speechless.

"Go ahead continue on. Name another one of Wood's great qualities," he drawled in a challenge.

Everything always has to be a game with him, but lucky for him I know how to play.

"He's got one hell of a body," I breathed out.

"Obviously, it's not good enough since you haven't shagged him yet. Plus, open your eyes Lil, he's a midget," Scor smirked and chuckled at his own joke.

"He's got a great personality, and I like his hair."

Ok, maybe that one's a lie because he shaved his hair, and I don't really dig guys with shaved heads but whatever. Scor doesn't have to know that.

He full out laughed this time and explained, "Lil, he has the personality of a freaking rock, and he doesn't have any hair. He looks like a cancer patient."

"You know what, maybe I find eyes the color of shit, boys on the short side, and shaved heads attractive! Maybe, I find those qualities downright sexy and irresistible," I yelled at him.

"Impossible," he confidently stated.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" I questioned

"Well, if all those things were true, surely you would've slept with the poor boy by now. I mean you've been dating him for quite a long time, haven't you?"

He didn't give me any time to respond as he continued, "But that's all beside the point. You want someone else. He's a great improvement too, and in order to receive what you so desperately want, all you have to do is dump Wood."

"Like I would ever dump Sean for you," I scoffed.

He full out grinned at me and said, "Whatever you say, Lil, but I do believe you just admitted that you want me. Oh and Lil, if you care so much about Wood, then why aren't you trying to comfort him? After all, he left this compartment in quite a bad mood."

He let the compartment satisfied with winning his little game and leaving me completely tongue-tied.

Why did I respond like that? Why couldn't I have just said that I don't want anyone else? I know Scorpius Malfoy is the epitome of sexy, but that doesn't necessarily mean I want to leave Sean for him. More importantly, why aren't I with Sean? He was so angry; I should be easing his suspicions not creating more reasons to have the suspicions.

With these thoughts swimming around in my head, I left the compartment in search of Sean, my boyfriend. I searched the whole train, but he must have been avoiding me.

The rest of the train ride went by pretty fast, and soon everyone was back at Hogwarts watching the sorting of nervous first years.

I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat near Al, the pretty brunette him and James fight over (I think her name is Jenny), and Serena, one of my closest friends. Al and Jenny sat across from us facing the wall, and Serena and I facing all the other houses tables.

My eyes searched for Sean's, and I found him. It looked like he was glaring at me. Actually, it looked like even Al was glaring at me. Then I turned around and saw Scorpius behind me.

Anyone want to guess where he sat?


	5. Chapter 5

Serena gave me a questioning glance as Scorpius sat extremely close to me. He grinned as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary.

"Don't you have any friends to sit with?" Al spoke up obviously irritated.

Scor smirked and replied, "Well, Potty, no need to get snippy; I just wanted to congratulate you on making quidditch captain."

"Now that you have, you can go ahead and sit with your cronies," Al said with a slight smile.

After all, my brother was very proud of beating Scorpius out for quidditch captain.

However, he didn't leave and simply asked, "Actually maybe we could talk quidditch strategies?"

He was up to something; I could tell by the look on his face.

He looked at Al's stony expression and questioned, "No? You don't want to? We can talk about something else if you like?"

Scor grinned and winked at me, and yes, he made it so everyone at the table could see. It didn't really bug me that much, but I could tell that if he continued to pester Al, then Al would probably explode.

Al full out glared at him and spoke his words filled with hatred, "Okay I've got a topic. I mean I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. Stay the fuck away from my sister!"

"Ooh wow Potty. Yeah, that's a great idea. Let's talk about girls. Okay I'll go first. You see, there's this girl who's really tickled my fancy. She's smoking hot. She's got this red hair that I'm just dying to run my fingers through. She's got a great rack too. She's so bloody sexy, really the perfect girl for me. Oh and my dream girl, she plays quidditch too. She's a chaser, a brilliant one, and mate let me tell you, she can handle my quaffle anytime. The only downside is she has a boyfriend, but don't worry cause I'm not. I mean she's a snake, and snakes always end up together. Isn't that right, Potty?" Scor playfully said while giving a pointed look to Al and Jenny.

I don't know what to address first the Al-Jenny-James love triangle or Scorpius' speech. Honestly, I am quite unsure how to react to Scorpius' confession, so I'll just give you the scoop on my brothers' love lives.

I believe James is the current boyfriend of Jenny, but it won't last much longer. Anyone with eyes can see Al and Jenny are in love. They just fit better together, and now that James isn't at Hogwarts, he can't really keep them apart. It was only a matter of time before they got together, and Scorpius simply called them on it.

Before I could ponder anything else, Al lunged across the table at Scorpius. Yes, this is the second time today Scorpius has been attacked. Although this time, punches were thrown.

Years of their built up mutual hatred of each other fueled the fight making it explosive. The whole Great Hall seemed to be in shock as the morons resorted to muggle fighting as if they had completely forgotten they had wands.

Jenny seemed to make up her mind and grabbed Al trying to calm him down. Serena gave me a pointed look, so I stood up and put my hand on Scorpius' chest. His breathing slowed, and he pointedly looked at my hand and gave me a smirk.

This little moment of peace was interrupted by Professor Longbottom shouting, "Detention with me all four of you starting tomorrow night!"

He continued ranting about our disturbance of the feast, and I didn't even argue about the detention because for the first time in my life, Professor Longbottom was frighteningly angry. I don't wish to mess with an angry professor.

When the professor finished his ranting, Jenny quickly led Al away probably heading to Madame Pomfrey.

Scor stared at me with his black eye, bruised cheek, and split lip and full out pouted. Of course, he'd want me to take care of him.

"Scor, I can't take you to Madame Pomfrey. Al's there," I explained.

"But, Lil, it really hurts," he whined like a baby.

"Well, then go heal yourself. You caused all this!" I harshly said.

He glared at me and limped away slowly. I sighed, got up, and followed him. Damn my conscience! He waited for me, and the second I reached him, he threw an arm around my shoulder and walked like he normally would.

"You stopped limping," I stated.

He grinned at me. Fucking con artist!

We stopped walking, and I stated the obvious once again, "We still can't go to Madame Pomfrey."

"Well, I'm in pain, so where else are we going to go?" he complained.

"Quit being such a baby! Everyone in there could see that Al got the worse end of the deal!" I yelled.

"So I did win the fight," he proudly stated.

"That doesn't even matter. You know you really are impossible." His antics started to annoy me, and I started feeling bad for Al.

I began to walk away from him, but he spoke up, "Lil, please."

I frustratingly bit out, "Fine follow me."

I led him all the way into the kitchen.

"How on earth is the kitchen going to make me feel better?" he scoffed.

I smiled at him and said, "Trust me."

I left him at the table and convinced a house elf to bring me ice and a few bottles of fire whiskey. I put the bottles on the table and gently placed the package of ice on his eye.

"Fire whiskey?" he questioned with a grin.

"What? It heals all wounds," I explained while uncorking a bottle and handing it to him.

"Here, here," he agreed taking a gulp of the numbing liquid.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N First off, thanks so much to my marvelous reviewers! You guys really do make me feel great! Secondly, this chapter is a little different, for it's told from Scorpius' point of view. If you guys like it, maybe I'll make the next chapter told from his point of view too, so let me know what you think! :)

One drink turned into two. Two turned into three, and three, well, turned into three hundred.

But you know what? My mind was only a little fuzzy, and honestly, my injuries were the last thing on my mind. Although I couldn't say the same for Lily, turns out she's a lightweight. Who knew?

"You're completely sloshed, aren't you, Lily?" I asked as she stepped closer to me.

"Oh Scor," she screeched, completely ignored my question, and ran a hand through my hair. "You have such pretty hair. It's just so fluffy!"

I grinned and asked, "Really?"

She nodded and giggled enthusiastically.

"Well I like your hair too," I only slightly slurred.

She smiled up at me showing every tooth in her mouth and exclaimed, "Oh I know, you think I'm sexy!"

"Yes, yes I do." I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Promise not to tell Sean, but I think you're sexy too!" she blurted out.

I smirked and pulled her closer.

She continued, "In fact, you have the most amazing eyes ever. They're gray and beautiful! I could look at them forever."

Her hand slipped from my hair to my cheek and down my chest, and she smirked at me like she knew this simple movement and her compliments made me speechless.

She pushed her face as close to mine as it could get and admitted, "When I'm around you, I feel…Well, I don't know how to describe it really. You know the feeling of freedom and invincibility you get when flying a broomstick almost like you're infinite. That's the word! Scorpius Malfoy, you make me feel infinite!"

She beamed up at me, and I drank in her pretty features. I lifted my hand to her cheek, and she leaned into me. Yes, in that moment, I really wanted to kiss her.

"Lil, I think that's because whenever you're around me, fire whiskey has a habit of getting involved," I whispered and inched my lips closer.

She broke into a fit of giggles and moved away. I sighed slightly disappointed that the intoxicating and intoxicated red head was no longer so close.

She babbled on, "No, it's not like that. I mean you're clever, and I have a hard time figuring out you're next move. Even though sometimes, you are a complete and total dick-"

"Hey!" I interrupted not quite enjoying the fact that she had started to insult me.

She got close to me once more. "You never bore me, and even though, your antics are sometimes rude and obnoxious, I normally find them funny."

"Really? If all that you're saying is true, then why are you with Wood?" I questioned anxiously waiting her response.

"I quite enjoy his company. He's a decent person, and with him, I know I'm his world not just another notch in his bedpost. I know he'll never get bored with me or want to trade me for a prettier, older, or more experienced girl," her eyes gazed into mine desperately awaiting my response.

It wasn't fair that she could admit all these things. It wasn't fair that by tomorrow we might not even remember any of this, but what really made me pissed was how she wouldn't give me a chance because of my reputation.

"What?" I angrily questioned, "Does my reputation scare you, Potter?"

"You wish," she waved me off and tried to walk away.

I grabbed her arm and asked, "Then what is it that you are so desperately afraid of? Just becoming another notch in my bedpost?"

"No," she said with a glare.

She tried to rip her arm away from me, but I insisted. "Then spit it out, Lily. What is it?"

She looked right into my eyes and whispered, "I'm afraid of wanting to be a notch in your bedpost."

Turns out that fire whiskey is Lily Potter's form of veritaserum. Who knew?

Lily wants to have sex with me. The Lily Potter wants to have sex with me. The innocent Lily Potter who has a boyfriend wants to have sex with me. The Lily Potter who wants to have sex with me is drunk, but hey I'm drunk too.

I pulled her closer to me, and she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you now," I stated and put my hand on her cheek.

I continued, "I'm going to kiss you, and you are going to let me."

She leaned in closer and breathed out, "Okay."


End file.
